User talk:Balsalom
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Godisme's "Blog Post": Rescuer in the Dark and Rescuer in the Deep Dark page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 23:05, July 11, 2012 Deletion After reading all of the posts for that particular forum topic it was clearly in violation of the speculation policy of this site. Which requires speculation to at the very least come from some facts of the series. None of those posts held any facts or even an insinuation of what has been taking place within the series. Gross exaggerations and what ifs & maybe's based on made up information is not going to cut it. Therefore it was considered then to be for all purposes fan-fiction which is something that is not allowed on the site.-- We allow a small amount of speculation so long as it is piecing together of facts, a+b=c. We do not allow speculation of "because a happened, I think this completely unstated event happened." There is no evidence supporting Isshin being a former member of the Royal Guard, there is no evidence that the Quincy Massacre was anything other than that, a massacre of the quincy. If you want to speculate, try Bleach Asylum, that is a site dedicated to crack theories and speculation. This is an encyclopedia, we work with facts here. If you do not like facts, this is not the site for you.-- :As Godisme explained speculation on this site has to come from a foundation of information that is already presented as fact. In your post you state Isshin being old because he called grand fisher a "boy" as proof, taking the whole context of the conversation out, when it had to do with level of knowledge not age. Then you further equate age to hollow to prove your point when it has been confirmed that Hollow/Arrancar have no concept of age and there is no known hollow/arrancar that is of any significant age. Then you go on to surmise Isshin royal guard status with no evidence. You use TbTP as proof when in fact there was nothing in that mini-arc to support any connection to Isshin. Then you further state somewhere how none of the captains recognized isshin, when in fact none of the gotei 13 have ever even seen or associated with isshin other then rukia, yoruichi and urahara. The biggest issue was the creation of content you could not know because the information is just not there. You created a whole concept in each of your points based entirely on opinion and made up content and finished it off with a whole statement of what happened in isshin's history of only which a very small handful of sentences had some credibility while the rest was a gross misrepresentation of the facts. You cant create your on story and call it a theory or speculation when the facts dont agree and there is no connection between the information that currently exists. The fact is bleach has plot holes, alot of information on peoples backgrounds are not known and 9 times out of 10 there is no piecing together anything because there just isn't enough information.-- Please change the policy statement then. The definition of speculation that I use and that I have always seen used is simply a theory based on the consideration of facts. To use your example earlier speculation would be x is true and y is true so it might be possible for z to be true, since x+y+w=z. The speculation arises when w is not known to be true. Crack theories, which was why my first post was deleted, have no supporting evidence. An example of a crack theory would be I have a feeling z is true since s is true and the two letters kind of look the same. Whether or not evidence fully supports a given theory is up for debate, hence the discussion of it in the water cooler. At the moment I don't see why my post was deleted if speculation is allowed. Your deletion of it forces me to come to the conclusion that speculation is not allowed on this wiki. The reaching of conclusions based on premises is not speculation. For example if some character Allen (made up for the example) has a mother who's name is Mary, and Mary has a father who's name is Walter, then Allen's grandfather is named Walter. You seem to believe that this sort of conclusion is speculation. This is not speculation, and by the wiki's stating that speculation is allowed and then deleting based on the conformity to this template is ridiculous. Please state that speculation is not allowed, or you will confuse most new people who come to the wiki. --Balsalom (talk) 22:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Simply read the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy.-- That is exactly what I'm talking about. My post would have fallen under category number two: unknowns. My post was not a crack theory or a piece of fan fiction. Since it wasn't either of those two I don't see why it was removed. If you are arguing that it was a crack theory then I think there needs to be more dialogue concerning whether it should be removed or not, because I don't think that it was clearly a crack theory. It had support and fit in with general knowledge. It may have been not perfectly supported, but that is the nature of a speculation. --Balsalom (talk) 00:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) You obviously do not get the kind of speculation we allow so why not just go to Bleach Asylum where you can speculate all you want and be accepted? We are very strict on speculation here as this site is for facts. You obviously have no interest in actually contributing here which begs the question of why you would come to an encyclopedia to post theories in the first place?-- The Bleach Wiki does not allow speculation so state that in the policy section. Second the entire Forum devoted to the Royal Guard has only two other posts. One stating almost exactly what I had posted except with no references and another responding to it. Please remove both posts so as to be fair and equal in treatment of wiki users.--Balsalom (talk) 01:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Wiki allows speculation, but only to a certain extent. If you are going to continue to whine and try and get other people's posts removed, you will just stop getting answers. Now, as I said before, we allow speculation within reason. Your speculation is not in reason. If you continue to post speculation without basis, it will continue to be removed. Have a nice day--